Loyal knight
by Blazingsorrow
Summary: From a promise of the past, to a curse of the future, what will happen when the boredom of a dark mage and the strong desire of a loyal knight take place? it's something that Chrom would shortly know about the consensuses of it. [rating will change]


_Uh well…this is my first time doing this, oh god oh god, please give me the strength. This is the first time I even attempt to make a English Fanfiction, I don't know why the sudden urge, maybe I need practice or maybe I want more persons to read it, both equally greedy. _

_English is not my first language –no shit Sherlock- so any tip , or grammar correction w/e will be blessed by the gods of Altea I swear, I will love anything that comes, that rather that I realize my thing is lame an I end doing all my shit in Spanish once more –and I even fail in my own language orz-. _

_Now down to business . _

* * *

_ Prologue  
_

_ Awakening of the  desire__  
_

He knew about destiny , from the bless of the future and the curse of the past, in the least he should have something for the present to enjoy , yet, who would have such pleasure of becoming his new little puppet?

The whispers where aiming for something, and he knew what it was , and why not? To pleasure not only himself but the one he was so desperately trying to resurrect .

_ «To spend some time with my beloved son will do» _

Validar if he could, pity would be the description of his feelings for Robin, the poor thing didn't knew how important was his presence for the little game born from his boredom. It was just a good thing that the kid still somehow possess the mark in his hand, it opened a world of chances for the mage, most likely against will communication. Who to blame? He was just worried about his _beloved_ son. After all he was with the enemy , was he not?

It wasn't mental control, just like a 'theater' , everything the white haired saw would be displayed to Validar for his own good. A slight sight to the camp, oh my! They all seemed so busy, if they just knew that one of them would have the honor to entertain him, a function , a big one but in the time a real subtle one.

❝_**c**_ hom , Is it all settled for tomorrow? I just need the inventory , since we are heading to the village we need to get ourselves well armed. I just see it as some kind of bizarre luck at how we got so far with so less❞. The tactician had a frown in his face, of course he wasn't pleased, a little scold for the exalt wasn't out the argument, he knew Chrom had things to do , he was the prince after all. Yet Robin sometimes thought that probably the bluehaired was putting way too much trust in him and of course this meant a great weight for his shoulders to endure.

In the other hand, the prince only could rub the back of his neck while sighing , honestly those eyes could tell everything, and obviously the white haired wasn't amused , he couldn't blame him! After all he had a ton of things to deal with. Firm, confident, strong, and much more he had to show towards his entire army, if their leader show any sign of weakness, how would they respond? , that is why he always had to bear with all those kind of things for himself and accept the scolds of both Robin and of course Frederick , and speaking of which…

❝Certainly , I asked Frederick to do so, and… ❞

❝ With that will be enough, if you excuse me I will…❞

❝ I am sorry!...you know for letting you so much weight , I-I just…❞

❝You really don't need to say sorry ❞ «_or rather make an excuse.» _❝I am aware of your own issues, and this is the little I can do for you and your kindness, but I have to admit , it's no fun to make preparations with Frederick, is… ❞

If he wasn't sure about it, he would had swear that Chrom just giggled, was that even possible? Maybe just a misunderstood, more like a laugh, did he even said something funny?

❝ Terrifying? don't sweat it, he might be really dense about battle things ❞ «_Not as much as Priam though, that guy was in a whole new level.» _❝ Or even silly details, but he is a great man when you get to know him, after all he is one of _my _most loyal knights…well I mean of all Ylisse!❞

_** F**_or what it was a blink of an eye for the young males, it was enough for Validar to realize who would be the stars of his wonderful show. How could that man dare?! , how he dared to put such a weight in his little wonderful creation? , no, that man should pay! , but how? To kill him would be way easy and boring, kill one of his teammates would be equally fast and boring, thing of a while it was war after all, death was at the front door.

When Robin eyes blinked again, something caught his sight, better to continue watching and see what he could get advantage of.

_** S**_tep by step, the man with a usual serious look was handing the inventory to his lord, it was a luck that before he was even asked to do so , the Knight had already half of it done, there was no time to spare , what would be for a knight of Ylisse household if he couldn't even get done with such a simple task?

❝ Milord, I hand over for what you asked, some things we need to get rid of due of them being useless in less of two or three uses , as well I wrote down all that we need, I took as well the time to recycle some things, I polished the armory and to some of them I made them sharper for a more efficient damage. I took some of yours to the merchant so he could adjust them to your needs in battlefield , of course Falchion was not between them since it's exclusively made for you to swing it with such elegance.❞

Robin was forcing himself to prevent his laugh to escape, it was just too much for him, and to think that the knight that always had a threatening face could be such a softy , and no offense almost like a loyal dog looking high to his master , he wouldn't deny the fact that he acted somehow similar with Lissa, yet it wasn't the same , the tactician even considered Frederick being such big bully , but the words of Chrom weren't for mere decorating, he did mean it, the knight was beyond loyal.

The prince was the one who couldn't hold a blush from coming, honestly he wished Frederick wasn't that much of _expressive _, hey! He wouldn't say no to some flatter, after all he did liked to hear some good stuff about him, but the knight always had to take it too far, a whole new level ugh just to remember those posters… damn it he still got some words out of it, even after so much time had passed, it was obvious they weren't going to forget it. Sometimes he even considered calling him the loyal butler or nany , Chrom appreciated all the things Frederick had done, but there were limits and the knight didn't really seem to know about them , such a shame. Yet if that was what truly made him happy…

❝Chrom? cucu, earth calling Chrom ❞

❝ Eh?, ah yes here , you get in your way while i go and do my own❞

❝ Need some help milord?❞

_«Hell no » _❝ No! i-i mean, i appreciate your offer but is something i have to make by my own❞ With nothing else to say he turned around, a slight 'yes milord' while he walked away.

Robin eyes posed a few instants in Frederick, without the consent of doing so , it almost felt as he was analyzing the knight.

_** A**_nd that was it, Validar had found it, finally, yes yes yes! How come he didn't realize? That was the man who was going to help him, even against his will or maybe not. He could saw it, the very instant he paid attention he could tell by every action, his composure, his words but above them all _his eyes . _Weren't they the window to one's soul? He knew those eyes and what they meant, the knight was the one holding the most strong and destructive power, that which would lead anyone to accomplish the impossible, to feel surrounded by the most wonderful sentiment and yet slowly surrender to depravity .

Love

Oh but it wasn't just _any_ kind of love, Familiar love was not it, neither that one of friendship, it was the strongest one among them all, the big prize! It was in his eyes, but as well there was disillusion since he could realize. it was beyond reality, a impossible dream. Poor pitiful soul! How much pain could you cause exalt of ylisse? , how many would have to suffer under his tyranny?

Validar didn't thought that spending time with his son would make him get a liking to his friends, how touching, he felt like a new man in the moment, maybe he should try and make something good.

❝i will just give you the courage to do so ❞

_** W**_ithout knowledge and in some kind of comatose, Robin started to whisper words, words that the wind easily caught up, so delicate that the sound itself was stolen. It was a magic cast, nothing bat at all, it was only a way to make his most deep wishes become true by his own hand.

❝Did you say something? ❞

❝ M-me? Nothing at all, oh look at the time! I am in a hurry , see ya later Frederick! ❞ «w_eird, i could have swear i heard a voice whispering…maybe just my imagination.» _dismissing his thoughts the tactician had no more time , he must get things ready or some certain someone would get mad at him for been a bad tactician.

Behind was left a confused knight with a slight headache, he with such a symptom? He was supposed to be the picture of health himself! He began to shake his head, almost like a pup trying to dry the water of his fur, but instead would be his hair, such action would surely make the headache disappear, for sure , he then stopped when to his ears a melodic laugh could be heard.

❝Haha, Frederick, what in the world are you doing? ❞

_«I cannot let him know about this little issue.» _❝ My apologies for my behavior milord, it seemed I had something stuck in my hair and this was the only way I think out to take it off❞ now that was the most lame excuse he had ever said in his entire life, even worse than lying to lissa about how babies were born from plants.

❝ Is it that so? Je, then just ask for help you silly head, lean down let me take a look ❞ it wasn't much of an option but an order.

He had to lean at the same height, it wasn't much yet he would think kneeling would be easier. His hair was been ruffled in such a messy manner he could tell his lord was taking some advantage from it. But something felt off , his heart was rising in a dangerous way , almost like a heart attack. His cheeks felt somehow warmer, and when chrom spoke again gaining his full attentions, he was stunned.

His smile , His Eyes , His skin

His lips

❝Well apparently your previous method did work since I found nothing, oh by the way, have you seen Lissa? ❞ his cheerful self changed the moment he saw those eyes piercing him, his heart skipped a beat. Did he do something to gain that stare? He couldn't really tell…was Frederick mad because he messed up with his hair ? no way! Quick chrom think of something before you get your sorry self in trouble.

❝Frederick? Hey if you don't know where she is, in the least say so, been so quiet give me shivers! ❞

Back to reality. ❝M-my apologies milord , i do not know where lady Lissa is, i will search for her right away! ❞ In a matter of seconds, he was out of Chrom's sight, now Frederick had his clever ways to disappear so fast.

❝ something is up with him, is he really sick? ❞ he frowned his eyebrow, after that stare the knight was giving him, chrom could see the tone of his cheeks, they where rosy and that was something he hadn't seen in a long time, sadly the last time he saw it was when Frederick got a fever but denied it for so long , it was until he half fainted when they all realize about it.

_«Not this time bud!» _ Now with more reason he needed to find Lissa, maybe she could heal him and as well lecture him for not saying whenever he felt sick or not , just for the sake of not 'worrying' them, jeez, sometimes he could be such a stubborn without knowing, but saying so would only damage the knight's moral.

** M**eanwhile the eyes that were vigilant about the situation didn't lose any detail, the game would star soon enough! Both protagonist were taking opposite ways, but this would only cause a great collision a loyal knight getting consumed by his own wishes, and a prince ignorant of his owns. But it was clear who the star was.

Did he really intended to fight against his own will and  desire?

❝ Let's see how much time takes you to get consumed…

To bite the hand of your master…

How much time takes you to… _break him❞_


End file.
